


Идеальный подкат (или нет)

by remontada, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Tony, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, M/M, Succubus Bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Баки пытается подкатить к Тони...





	Идеальный подкат (или нет)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Totally (Not) Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495852) by [Reioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka). 



— Слушай, — тяжело дыша сказал Баки, — всю ночь за тобой по клубу гоняюсь. Могу я рассчитывать хотя бы на поощрительный поцелуй? Пожалуйста?

— Сразу нет. — Тони размешал трубочкой напиток убийственно розового цвета, прежде чем сделать глоток, лукаво усмехнулся, не выпуская трубочки изо рта, а в прекрасных теплых карих глазах появился и тут же исчез золотистый отблеск. — Я-то думал вам, инкубам, хватает выносливости, чтобы преследовать добычу.

— Обычно я охочусь не за ангелами, — честно признался Баки. — А что это ты пьешь?

— Сингапур Слинг, — ответил Тони и втянул коктейль через трубочку, просто из вредности — с противным звуком.

— Еще одну порцию того же самого для джентльмена с крыльями, — обратился Баки к бармену. Тот насмешливо закатил глаза, но без возражений начал смешивать напиток.

Тони приподнял бровь и спросил повелительным тоном:

— Собираешься меня напоить?

— Ага. Вдруг, ты станешь помедленнее, и я смогу тебя поймать.

Тони склонил голову набок, обдумывая его слова, затем кивнул: упрекать за это он не собирался, тем более что опьянеть все равно не получится — в местных напитках алкоголь не тот. Он принял новый бокал и сделал долгий глоток через соломинку.

— Итак. Здесь полно других ангелов, кое-кто даже поглядывает на тебя. Зачем тебе я?

Баки моргнул, растерянно свел брови и приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его.

— Милый, ты свою задницу вообще видел? — спросил он наконец. — Это же произведение искусства!

Тони снова поднял брови в искреннем удивлении и чуть покраснел.

— О…

— А ты думал, я потехи ради за тобой бегаю?

Тони повертел в руках трубочку, пытаясь скрыть, что чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Я имею в виду, почему ты действительно хочешь заняться со мной сексом?

— Хочу, чтобы ты сел мне на лицо, — не раздумывая выпалил Баки.

Тони прижал бокал к груди и молча уставился на него.

Баки мысленно проклял себя и свою дурацкую невезучую жизнь. Что за хуйню он только что ляпнул?! Как можно было так похерить всю игру? И на кой черт ему это понадобилось? Что, блядь, с ним не так? Может быть еще возможно спасти положение… Он прочистил горло и снова с усмешкой взглянул на Тони.

— Ну, что скажешь?

Тони медленно моргнул, прежде чем спросить:

— Ты серьезно рассчитываешь, что после такого у тебя есть шанс?

Баки не позволил этим словам сбить себя с курса, хотя в душе был согласен, что шансов определенно нет. Вместо этого он провел пальцами по руке Тони, едва задевая когтями кожу и наблюдая, как на ней появляются мурашки.

— Соглашайся, сердце мое, держу пари, ты будешь кричать мое имя. У меня не только член длинный. — По крайней мере в этом Баки был уверен. И продолжил, коварно облизнув губы, когда заметил, что Тони на них смотрит: — Тебя когда-нибудь имели хвостом, детка?

Тони снова чуть покраснел, когда на его колено легла рука, а когти впились в кожу болезненно-сладкими уколами.

— Эмм… Я… не уверен, что…

— Ну так что, куколка? Хочешь, чтобы я вылизал тебя, раскрыл языком, вставил по самые яйца, а потом засунул бы хвост в твою растраханную дырку так, чтобы ты мог только кричать и стонать, — промурлыкал Баки, томно растягивая слова. — Я даже знаю, как именно ангелам нравится.

Тони ехидно рассмеялся, несмотря на румянец, и перехватил руку на своем бедре, не давая демону передвинуть ее выше.

— Ага, конечно!

— Боишься, что я вру и кину тебя, или, что говорю правду, и ты после меня ни на кого смотреть не захочешь? — спросил Баки, хлопая ресницами с самым невинным видом.

Он знал, что ангелы не терпят насмешек, так что теперь его ждал или крепкий удар крылом по голове или дорога в отель.

Тони разглядывал его, поджав губы: он прекрасно понимал, что его разводят, и оценивал варианты. В конце концов он отодвинул бокал и поднялся, повелительно махнув рукой.

— Отлично. Вообще-то я легок на подъем, а твой хвост на вид такой ловкий. И какое же имя я предположительно буду кричать?

— Баки, — ответил Баки, обнимая его за плечи.

Тони повернулся к нему с выражением насмешливого отвращения на лице, но руку не скинул.

— Ни за что на свете не стану кричать это.

— Милый, с такой задницей как у тебя — можешь звать меня как тебе угодно.

Баки был совершенно очарован.

 


End file.
